Problem: If $7=x^2+\frac{1}{x^2}$, then what is the greatest possible value of $x+\frac{1}{x}$?
Answer: We begin by adding 2 to both sides of the equation, \begin{align*} 7&=x^2+\frac{1}{x^2}
\\\Rightarrow\qquad 9&=x^2+\frac{1}{x^2}+2
\\\Rightarrow\qquad 9&=x^2+2(x)\left(\frac{1}{x}\right)+\frac{1}{x^2}
\\\Rightarrow\qquad 9&=\left(x+\frac{1}{x}\right)^2
\end{align*}  So, the possible values for $x+\frac{1}{x}$ are $3$ and $-3$. The greater of these is $\boxed{3}$.